Fairy in a Sabertooth's Jaws
by JacksBlade
Summary: What would happen if Natsu hadn't walked away from Minerva and had done something completely different?
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**Another different pairing just to have some variety. I personally think Natsu would look good with almost any woman.**

**Pairing: NatsuxMinerva**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**The Hunt**

After the dust cleared from the force of Natsu's punch, the dragon slayer was surprised to see a smiling raven haired woman standing in between him and Sabertooth's master. She had her arms outstretched with some kind of strange magic emanating from her hands that must have deflected his attack since Jiemma stood behind her unharmed. She was also wearing a strapless dress that had a sabertooth design on it with a large slit down the side of her left leg, making her body look very curvaceous and appealing to a certain pink haired mage.

As the young woman turned to face him, Natsu felt his face heat up when they locked eyes. "Have tonight's festivities extended to this vicinity as well?"

Frozen in place from hearing such an angelic voice, Natsu was lost in the newcomer's beauty.

"Minerva.. who told you to..." mumbled Jiemma.

"But there is such a thing as 'maintaining appearances,' after all." the woman continued, seemingly ignoring her father behind her. "How about it? Will you allow me to save some face here?" she asked in a more innocent tone. Minerva was about to transport the blue cat she had seen in front of Sabertooth's lodging into her arms but something happened that no one expected.

Natsu stepped forward and placed his arm around Minerva's waist, pulling her towards him and pressing his lips softly against hers. Everyone that was watching all dropped their jaws in awe at the Salamander's boldness.

Minerva quickly pushed the intruder off of her and pointed angrily at him with a deep red blush on her cheeks. "How dare you!" she then raised her hands above her head and formed a strange ball of magic which was shot at the surprised fire mage.

Barely managing to jump out of the way, Natsu held his hands up defensively while he began backing away. "Wait! It was an accident I swear!"

"Oh there will definitely be an accident all right.." whispered Minerva as she lunged forward and began slashing at him with her mysterious energy waves. Natsu on the other hand had realized that there was no talking out of this one and ran down the hallway desperately trying to reach the door before he was killed.

"Stay still you worm!" yelled Minerva as she kept trying to land an attack on the one who was crazy enough to kiss her.

"Sorry but I think my master is calling me!" shouted Natsu over his shoulder. Turning a corner, he instinctively grabbed Happy who was flying towards all the commotion and burst out the large wooden doors with a straight kick.

"What's going on Natsu?" asked Happy as he felt the familiar embrace of his best friend.

_'I just hope I can reach the bar where everyone is staying so they'll protect me.' _thought Natsu as he raced through the bustling streets, leaving a long trail of dust in his wake.

"Don't think those other pathetic fairies can save you from my wrath you cute bastard!" screamed Minerva as she was using her powers to float and follow right behind him.

"Ahhh please don't kill me! I still want to find Igneel and eat exotic foods and did you just call me cute?" questioned Natsu as he kept running without even taking a glance back.

"Of course not! It doesn't matter what I said! You'll be dead anyway!" snapped Minerva as she could feel her heart beating faster while the blush on her face grew a few shades deeper.

* * *

Slowly recovering from what he just saw, Sting stepped forward. "Master, aren't you going to hunt down that idiot who just kissed your daughter?"

"Trust me, that poor brat's not going to be in this world much longer..." murmured the guild master of Sabertooth as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think of how to apologize to Markarov for the tragedy.

* * *

**A little short, but I like it. Do you guys think I should continue this or leave it as it is? Reviews always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Blooming Something

**Chapter 2: **

**A Blooming... Something**

Sprinting past a flower shop that he remembered stopping at with Mira and Lucy this morning, Natsu knew he was close and narrowed his eyes to spot the sign of the bar his friends would be at. "Bar Sun! Bar Sun! Where is that damn bar!"

"Hey Gray, quit running already and I promise to make your death swift and painless!" offered Minerva.

Feeling his blood boil from hearing someone mistake him for that ice stripper, Natsu immediately skidded to a stop and turned to face her with a growing tick mark on his forehead. "Who the hell are you calling Gray lady! I'd rather ride on a train for a whole week than be in his shoes for a single second!"

Not expecting him to actually stop, Minerva couldn't move out of the way fast enough and crashed right into the fired up dragon slayer. As they both tumbled backwards with Minerva landing on top of Natsu, the pink haired mage was the first to regain his senses. Trying to stand back up, Natsu couldn't move as he felt two soft mounds pressing against either sides of his cheeks. It wasn't until he looked up to see the woman who was trying to kill him lying over his body that he quickly realized his position and flushed a grand crimson color throughout his whole face.

Leaning on one of her arms and using the other one to rub her temple, Minerva felt something squirm under her and looked down to see what the problem was. What she saw though made her jump back a few meters and cover her breasts with her arms while another blush appeared almost out of nowhere. "Y-You damn pervert! Your definitely dead now!" she stammered, trying to walk forcefully towards him.

_'Crap, I guess this is it... Dear Happy, thanks for being my best friend. P.S. There's a fish inside the fridge in our hotel for you. Dear Erza, you've trained me well but nothing could have prepared me for this. Dear Gray, your still fucking ugly. Dear-' _but Natsu's thoughts were interrupted when an ominous shadow loomed over him. Seeing no other option than the most obvious one, the mighty Salamander began to grovel at the raven haired woman's feet. "I'm so sorry! Please spare me! I Natsu, admit defeat to your beauty and terror. You kind of remind me of Erza... but then again no one's as scary as her. I wonder if she and the rest of the gang have passed out from drinking yet."

While he continued on with his rambling, Minerva took a step back and sweat dropped at seeing how he almost instantly forgot about the predicament he was in. She then debated with herself whether she should finish him off or not. Suddenly, two little chibi versions of the Fairy Tail mage in front of her materialized on both of her shoulders. The one on her left, who seemed to be representing a little demon since it had horns, a long tail ending in an arrow, and was holding a red trident, spoke first. _'He looks like an idiot, just destroy him like you always do.'_

_'No! Don't listen to him, he doesn't now what's good for you. Now let me ask you, this strange mage is different from any other that you've met, is he not?' _asked the other Natsu who had angelic fluffy wings, a halo above his head, and wore a pure white robe that ended at his knees.

Minerva slowly nodded assuming that they would probably already know what she was thinking since they were figments of her imagination. _'I'll just call one bad Natsu and the other good Natsu based on their appearance.' _she decided.

_'Then murdering him in public is not the answer. Maybe you should get to know him better. May I suggest a date?' _inquired good Natsu.

Hearing what her mind was asking her to do, Minerva stood frozen in place with a look of disbelief.

_'Heh, the great Minerva having to ask a guy to take her on a date? Last I checked men were supposed to ask you out, not the other way around.' _taunted bad Natsu as he poked her neck with his pitchfork.

_'You make a good point there my spiky headed friend.' _replied good Natsu. He then perked up and smirked as he proposed his new idea, _'that just means you can demand for him to ask you on a date my dear.'_

_'That's not a bad idea. I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership.' _stated bad Natsu as they both started laughing evilly.

_'Oh and don't forget to drop out of this silly tournament as well as persuade him to leave too.' _added good Natsu.

_'And why would I want to do that?' _questioned a curious Minerva.

_'So you could have more time to spend with him, duh!'_ retorted bad Natsu.

_'Hmmm, sounds like a plan...' _thought Minerva with a slight smile.

_'Now, go show that Fairy how wild a Sabertooth can get and show me some cute babies!' _teased bad Natsu who then disappeared with a poof along with his partner in crime.

"S-Shut up!" yelled the embarrassed daughter of Sabertooth's guild master.

Thinking that she had directed her anger back at him, Natsu quickly closed his mouth and sat on his knees, looking up at her with pleading puppy dog eyes not to hurt him. Snapping out of her thoughts, Minerva looked towards both her shoulders to see nothing but her smooth skin. She then turned her attention towards the frightened dragon slayer in front of her. Taking in a deep breath, the raven haired beauty spoke with authority, "ask me out on a date."

"W-What?" stuttered Natsu, not sure if he heard her right.

"Oh, and you have to quit the tournament too so we can have time to spend together."

"Why the hell would I do that especially after your guild's treatment of Yukino?" barked Natsu as he stood up and shook his fist at her in defiance.

"I'm sure you don't want to explain to your master why you owe so much money to Sabertooth for breaking into our lodging, attacking our members for no good reason, and topping it off by harassing the guild master's daughter." she replied calmly while placing her hands on her hips.

Lowering his head and dangling his arms in defeat, Natsu knew she was right. "Fine.. I'll tell the old man I'm dropping out..." he then turned to make his way towards the bar where everyone would probably be passed out drunk by now.

"Wait. Ask me to go on a date first." commanded Minerva.

Flinching at her sharp tone, Natsu submitted to her demand. "Hey crazy girl, wanna go on a date?"

Annoyed by his bland proposal, she slapped the back of his head. "What kind of man asks a woman like that? Use my name and be more passionate!"

"Okay, okay." Natsu rubbed his sore head before trying again. "Minerva, it would be my honor to take you out on a date when your free." courted Natsu as he got down on one knee and held his hand out to her, completing his approach with a very charming smile.

Minerva placed her hand on top of his and smiled. "I'd love to."

Seeing the opportunity in front of him, Natsu leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Minerva's knuckle. "Alright, see you around." the clueless fire mage then stood back up and walked casually away.

"You blockhead! Ugh, just meet me back here at seven o'clock in the morning ready to go. And don't you dare make me wait." she said in an irritated tone.

"Aye sir! I'll see you tomorrow at seven Minerva!" shouted Natsu as he spun around to show her his trademark grin with a slight wave.

Turning to walk back to her own guild, Minerva's lips curved into a happy smile as she shook her head at his foolishness.

* * *

Minerva, who was sitting on a bench with her right leg over her left and arms crossed, became more irked at how the idiotic dragon slayer from last night still hadn't shown up yet. So to ease her mind, she opted to remember the events that took place this morning.

**Flashback**

"Father, I'm going to sit out the rest of the tournament. I'll be somewhere around town watching our victory." stated Minerva as she stood in the doorway of her father's room.

"What are you talking about Minerva? You need to join the others and secure our rank as the top guild in Fiore." replied Jiemma as he sat on the corner of his bed and studied her intently.

"We both know that Sabertooth will win even without me. I haven't attended the past two games and we've still retained our title. See you tonight father." and with that Minerva gave the weary guild master a sly smirk before walking out of his sight.

Grumbling at his daughter's attitude, Jiemma waved it off and went to inform the guild about the news.

**End Flashback**

As the memory finished playing inside her head, Minerva became even more aggravated seeing that the pink haired mage still hadn't arrived. She then stood and walked menacingly towards the bar she remembered him yelling out when she was chasing him.

* * *

"What do you mean your dropping out Natsu? What about the 30,000,000... err, I mean the rest of the team?" asked Makarov as he was quick to cover up his true intentions of entering the tournament.

"We're just getting started and your chickening out already flame brain? I should have expected as much." mocked Gray.

Hearing his rival's comment enraged Natsu as both guys bumped heads ready to fight. "Of course not! It's just that something important came up popsicle. Like I would leave the team with you on purpose so they could lose?"

"What was that squinty eyes?"

Who are you calling squinty eyes, droopy eyes?"

"Both of you, stop it now." said Erza as she casually appeared in front of them. Grabbing their heads, she slammed them together and watched as both mages fell to the ground. "Now Natsu, what is this about you leaving the team?" she asked with a serious expression.

Just then, more members of Fairy Tail arrived which made it even harder for him to leave. Standing up dizzily and dusting himself off, Natsu had hoped that he would find the master here alone so early in the morning. Instead, he saw Erza talking with him and Gray leaning on the counter next to them when he walked in.

"Can't you guys behave before we even start the day?" said Lucy as she saw Erza standing in between Natsu and Gray. One of them was trying to steady himself while the other was on the ground rubbing his forehead.

"What's going on here?" wondered Mira when she saw Erza, Gray and even the master focusing their attention on Natsu.

"Natsu wants to quit the tournament." stated Erza bluntly.

"Are you serious?"

"Natsu.. dropping out of a fight..?"

"Only a man can fight until the end!"

As everyone surrounded the nervous slayer, Natsu backed himself into the exit and was about to make a quick escape when the doors to the bar exploded right behind him. The force of the blast sent the dazed fire mage flying straight into Gray's gut and they both crashed into a wooden table, smashing it to pieces. Turning their heads towards the entrance, the members of Fairy Tail all got into a fighting pose, waiting for whoever caused the explosion to show themselves.

"How much longer were you going to make me wait dragon boy?"

The curvy figure of a beautiful woman then strode into the bar with her hands on her hips. The woman was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple, flowing blouse that barely covered her waist, and topped it off with a pair of high heeled pumps. All the guys immediately grew a blush on their faces and tried not to stare at her for too long while the women all raised an eyebrow at hearing who she mentioned. _'A woman like that looking for Natsu?'_

Slowly getting to his feet, Natsu rubbed his head and looked over to the woman responsible for his dilemma. "You said meet you at seven right crazy girl? Well blame my friends since they don't want me to leave." whined Natsu as he turned his head to the side in a little pout.

As everyone looked up at the clock, they dropped their jaws and stared wide-eyed at the intruder when they saw it was only a minute past seven. "How impatient!" they all simultaneously cried.

Ignoring the people around her, Minerva narrowed her eyes at Natsu, "let's get moving pinkie."

"Natsu Dragneel,"

"What?"

"Call me Natsu, that's my name after all."

"Then you call me Minerva from now on. 'Crazy girl' is starting to get on my nerves."

"Alright, but I still have to get my master's consent first." and with that Natsu walked to where Makarov was sitting. He was about to ask but the old man stood from his seat and raised his hand to silence him. "Say no more. You'd better get going my boy, your girlfriend doesn't look like the patient type."

Blushing at hearing his master call the woman behind him his girlfriend, Natsu countered, "she's not my girlfriend! I-Its just a date."

The people close enough to hear him sweat dropped while Makarov placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder and looked into his eyes with a serious expression. "Make sure to record some nice pictures with this." The master handed Natsu a video lacrima as his face grew a light blush and a naughty smile from what he began imagining.

"Dammit you dirty old man!" shouted Natsu as he quickly backed away from his perverted master and moved back to the woman that was anxiously tapping her foot. "Looks like I got a yes from him." added the fire breather as he spun Minerva around and ushered her outside. While they made their way towards the door, the males gave him approving nods and pats on the back to which he didn't understand. Even Gray smirked and gave his lucky friend a punch on the arm.

Finally making it out onto the bustling street, Natsu placed his hands on Minerva's shoulders and looked down to let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm, we haven't gone on our date yet but you already can't keep your hands off me." said Minerva as she turned her head to look at him with a foxy smile.

"Oh, sorry.." replied Natsu as he felt his face heat up and started rubbing the back of his head. "So where do you want to go first?"

"Surprise me." answered Minerva as she took Natsu's arm and motioned for him to take the lead.

"Well, if we're going to act like tourists, we might as look like tourists." said Natsu as he escorted Minerva to one of the many stands on either side of the street. Buying two garlands made of white flowers from the vendor, Natsu placed one over Minerva's head and smiled when it rested around her neck. He then took the other one and wore it himself. "There, now we're ready to go and we match." stated a happy Natsu.

"I guess we do," whispered Minerva as a small smile graced her lips.

"And I know just the place to start off this date!" shouted Natsu enthusiastically.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as both figures walked down the same path they left on. Natsu turned to face Minerva with a nervous expression. "You don't have to come in if you don't want to. I know we kind of spent the day together but it doesn't mean our guilds got all chummy while we were gone."

"Worried about little me now are we? You should know I can take care of myself Natsu."

"Alright, but just stay close encase a fight breaks out."

"A fight? Sounds fun."

Sighing at the persistent woman beside him, Natsu yielded and held her hand as they neared the bar. Stepping inside the building without having to open any doors because of this morning's incident, everyone immediately quieted down and looked at the unlikely pair. The dragon slayer began shifting his position awkwardly at all the unwanted attention from his friends until a certain ice mage threw an insult at him.

"Hey matchstick, how long are you going to keep embarrassing your girlfriend by standing so close to her?" asked Gray who was sitting at one of the tables with Lucy, Erza, and Happy.

Instantly letting go of Minerva's hand, Natsu appeared in front of Gray in a flash. "What was that you ice stripper?"

"You heard me, or is there too much air in that head of yours?" retorted Gray as he unconsciously took off his shirt.

"Grrr your going down droopy eyes!" and with that Natsu lunged forward and tackled the ice make user into a wooden beam.

"You wish squinty eyes!" replied Gray as he threw the fire mage onto the table he was sitting at.

Crashing onto the piece of furniture, Natsu lifted himself back up and was about to charge at Gray again until he felt something mushy on his bare right arm. Seeing his appendage smeared with a white cream, Natsu curiously licked it and smiled at how good it was.

"M-My cake..." whispered Erza as she sat there in shock after seeing Natsu land right on top of the last bite that she was about to enjoy. Lowering her head and letting her bangs cover her eyes, she began shaking with uncontrollable rage and muttered something that made the feuding mages pale. "So you two want to fight huh?"

Without another word, the infuriated Titania requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and summoned ten swords around her which were then sent at the frightened mages. Running for their lives, Natsu and Gray barreled past some Fairy Tail members making them angry. Before long everyone began pounding away at each other as another guild battle ensued. Simply folding her arms and holding her elbows, Minerva just stood near the entrance and watched the skirmish happening in front of her with a smile. She let out a small laugh seeing the fearsome knight dragging Natsu back into the fray when he tried to escape and called out for her to save him.

Ignoring the fire eater's plea, Minerva turned back to watch the brawl until Erza's second piece of cake (that Mirajane was holding before someone ran into her) flew through the air and landed right on top of the raven haired beauty's head. Fuming with rage, the Sabertooth mage jumped towards the fighting crowd raising both of her hands that were covered with a purple liquid-like magic. "Who the hell threw that!" shouted Minerva and began slamming her magic enhanced fists at everyone she saw.

"So your the one who ruined my second slice of heaven.."

Turning to see the Titania dropping a beaten and unconscious Gray onto the floor, Minerva smirked and lunged at the angered fairy queen with her magic covered fist. "It must have been you who ruined my smooth raven locks out of jealousy!"

"I would never waste such a delicate morsel of heaven on anyone including you!" countered the scarlet knight. Summoning a sword in each hand, Erza easily parried Minerva's punch as they began to attack each other relentlessly, knocking out the mages who got in their way. After much destruction that left the bar barely standing, Natsu managed to calm Minerva down while the members left standing held Erza back.

"Natsu, here's your scarf back." said Lucy as she came and presented the scaly looking accessory to him.

"Oh thanks Luce! That ice cube probably yanked it off when he was trying to feed me to Erza." stated Natsu as he wrapped his most prized possession snugly around his neck.

Watching the exchange with a frown, Minerva stood beside Natsu and placed her hands on her hips. _'This little girl better not be trying anything or I'll show her the true meaning of pain.'_

Suddenly, Makarov appeared at the entrance waving around what resembled a Bingo card in his hand. "Who wants to try their luck winning 1,000,000 Jewels?" shouted the excited third master as he disappeared back outside. Everyone looked at each other before scrambling after the master except Lucy, Natsu, Minerva, and Gray since the ice wielder was still out cold. The three mages moved to the side to avoid getting trampled by the mob of desperate winners. Lucy was about to stop in front of Natsu until someone bumped into her and knocked her off balance. Lucy fell forward and crashed into Natsu as they landed with her on top of him. Blinking from the unexpected impact, Lucy's eyes finally focused to see a blushing Natsu under her and noticed that their noses were touching. Quickly standing and helping the dragon slayer to his feet, Lucy turned as red as Natsu from her embarrassing stumble.

"A-Are you okay Natsu?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, see?" he then playfully flexed his arms and gave her a friendly smirk that made them both laugh and forget about the incident.

"Are you two done apologizing there?" asked Minerva in an irritated tone, catching both their attentions.

"Oh look at the time, I'm going to head back to the hotel and rest up for tomorrow's event. See you tomorrow Natsu." said Lucy as she hurried to their lodge while trying to ignore the woman glaring daggers at her.

"Sorry Minerva, that's just how clumsy Lucy is," said Natsu as he let out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't want you seeing her." stated Minerva bluntly.

"It was only an accident. Besides, we're both in the same guild, that's kind of impossible." pointed out Natsu.

"Just tell me you'll agree and we can go back to our romancing. We still have a couple of hours left to go sightseeing you know,"

"I can't. Lucy's my friend. I would never do that to any of my friends." countered Natsu as he stared defiantly into her eyes.

"Then don't bother coming after me." replied Minerva as she turned her back to him and left through the entrance she destroyed.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Natsu as he frowned, feeling a little sad from seeing her leave just like that.

"Don't worry buddy, you never really had a chance with her in the first place." stated Gray. He appeared beside Natsu and placed his arm around the Salamander's neck, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Shut up already.." mumbled Natsu as he elbowed Gray in the gut.

Making her way past the Crocus Gardens that she had spent the morning with Natsu in, Minerva clenched her fists in annoyance. No man had ever refused her like he did and she didn't approve of it one bit. _'Who does he think he is? He should have done what I asked right there and we could have enjoyed the rest of the night in peace. How stubborn can he get?'_

It only took her ten minutes of ticked off striding to reach the Sabertooth lodging. Opening the front doors and making her way to her room, Minerva's mind was still wondering about the pink haired slayer who actually opposed her. _'To think I was going to let him walk me home and give him a peck on the cheek afterwards.' _As she strode past her father's room, Minerva stopped to inform him of her newly made decision. "I've changed my mind. I'll be joining back the team tomorrow." she announced before continuing on to her own quarters.

Exhaling another sigh at his daughter's stubborn attitude, the guild master began rubbing his head slowly. "Why does she have to overreact to everything... And was that cake on her head?" he murmured curiously.

* * *

**First of all, thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and/or has taken a liking to this story. I wasn't really planning on a continuation since I thought not many people would respond to a NatsuxMinerva fic. Anyway, there will be one more chapter after this. Next chapter will be added on Friday. Of next week. Just so some of you guys don't try and pressure me into posting two chapters on the same day, haha!**

**P.S. I already have chapter 3 written out, just need to spell check, read over it a couple times, and shine it up before presenting.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Couple's Resolve

**Chapter 3:**

**A Couple's Resolve**

The next day...

Minerva was sitting with team Sabertooth waiting for the first event of the day to start. _'What's with that annoying pink haired freak? Why can't I get him out of my mind already?' _thought the irked woman who placed her elbow on top of her knee and rested her chin in the palm of her hands.

"**Welcome everyone to day 4 of the Grand Magic games!**" cried the announcer.

As the man began to explain the rules of the game portion, Minerva ignored most of what he said until she heard the words 'naval battle'. _'I probably just need a good fight to get my mind off him. Besides, this event might be entertaining.'_

"I'll take care of this one." she stated, standing up and waking to the locker room to change.

The rest of Sabertooth either shrugged or smiled seeing their teammate finally enter herself into the games.

Looking across from where he stood, Natsu could see the raven haired woman he wanted to speak with walking away. Realizing that she must be participating in the battle, the dragon slayer stood up. "Leave it to me."

"Hey charcoal scraps, you're a fire mage." said Gray, looking straight into his eyes.

"So?"

"This is a naval battle."

"What are you- oh... right." replied Natsu as he finally understood what his friend was meaning.

"Don't worry Natsu, it's time for me to make up for my loss on the first day. Wish me luck guys!" shouted Lucy as she ran to change into her two piece bikini.

"**And... we have started! Day 4, game part. This has become quite a beautiful picture! A girl from every team in their swimsuits!**"

"I'm here too, with a kind of wild..." murmured Quatro Puppy's Rocker.

Glancing over all her opponents, Minerva smiled when her eyes landed on the blonde Fairy Tail mage. _'It seems I get to vent my frustrations and get rid of that filth who ended my night with Natsu.'_ She floated in her spot quietly, waiting for the combatants to eliminate each other before moving in.

"**The rules are simple, leave the water and you lose. Naval battle, commence!**"

After he said that, Lucy quickly pulled out a key. "Right off the bat but.. sorry everyone! Open! Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

"The water is my playground!" yelled the summoned mermaid. She then held her urn above her head and shot out a torrent of water.

"I won't let you!" cried Juvia as she countered Aquarius' attack with one of her own. "**Water Cyclone!**"

Both attacks collided creating a large vortex before they canceled each other out. "We're even?" uttered the shocked stellar spirit.

It was then that Jenny took her chance and kicked Rocker out of the bubble, eliminating him. Shelia also used the distraction to try and attack Risley, only to miss as the latter turned slim and dodged the attack.

"This isn't going to end well, so I'm going to return now." stated Aquarius in a serious tone.

"What? But you're the strongest in water! I have to depend on you!" replied Lucy.

"I have a date." answered the mermaid with a dreamy look and sporting a light blush, disappearing shortly afterwards.

"Your open!" shouted Juvia as she sped past Lucy and pushed her towards the outer rim of the bubble.

"Virgo! Aries!" squealed the celestial mage as she failed her arms around to try and slow her momentum.

A large cloud of wool appeared right behind Lucy just as she was about to burst outside.

"Sexy guard, princess!"

"I'm sorry if it's too fluffy!"

_'That was a close one.'_ thought Lucy, turning to see she was mere inches from falling out.

"I'll throw them all out at once! Nobody can win against Juvia in the water!" declared the blunette. She then spread her arms and focused her magic into the attack she was about to use. Twisting her body and pushing the liquid around her arms forward, she sent a high velocity water tornado filled with hearts at the remaining competitors. "I've acquired a strong spell from unleashing second origin... Go forward, wings of love! Gray-sama love!"

"Quit it!" yelled Gray from the sidelines.

"Princess, hang on!"

"Fluffy guard is at max power!" cried both spirits as they held onto Lucy's arms to keep her from flying away.

Jenny, Risley, and Shelia all fell onto the ground outside while Minerva only smirked and curved both of her hands coated in magic in front of her to cancel the attack.

"**Incredible! Juvia has thrown out 3 opponents in one go! Juvia's strength is unrivaled in the waters!**"

Turning her attention to where her crush was standing, Juvia wanted to see what he thought of her assault. "Did you get hot from watching Juvia? Gray-sama?" Seeing Gray's face, the water mage was completely baffled at his reaction. _'He's disgusted!'_ The next moment, Juvia found herself floating outside the bubble and fell on her face.

"That idiot!"

"She fell out."

"Why?"

Were all comments from her teammates except for Laxus who kept his thoughts to himself.

Minerva stood with her arm outstretched and let out an amused chuckle. _'Now that it's just me and her, I can have some fun.'_

"**Only two remain! Who will be the winner? Sabertooth? Or Fairy Tail? We have applied the five minute rule.**"

"With my power I can easily throw out all the water. However that wouldn't be very satisfying." Minerva created a large glob of energy and threw it at Lucy. "Let's see how long you last. Fairy Tail."

"What's this.." whispered Lucy until she screamed in pain from the magic that exploded when it came into contact with her. She kept getting hit with more magic attacks from the raven haired woman until she felt lightheaded.

"What's with her magic?" questioned Gray.

"Lucy! Stop it Minerva! Your going a little overboard!" yelled Natsu.

Hearing him calling out to the pathetic mage in front of her, Minerva became even more annoyed.

Reaching for her keys, Lucy was surprised to see they weren't on her belt but in Minerva's hands. "When did she...?" But before Lucy could wonder about it, she was hit with another attack, sending her spinning to the edge of the bubble. Flapping her arms wildly, Lucy managed to keep herself from falling out.

"Oh?" Minerva smiled as she began throwing more magic attacks at Lucy, thoroughly enjoying the agony she caused to the girl in front of her. Time ticked away as Lucy took hit after hit from Minerva. "It's about time I send you flying outside."

"If I lose here... I won't be able to face everyone who tried so hard..! I won't betray everyone's emotions. That's why I'll never give up." finished Lucy as she clutched her left arm, feeling intense pain emitting from her entire body.

Her outburst surprised Minerva, who was about to send one last magic blast. But instead, the Sabertooth mage dispelled it and stared at the blonde.

"**What's going on? Minerva has stopped her attack. At this rate the clock will pass the five minute mark.**"

"Hey Minerva! If you come over here right now, I won't tell everyone the spot where your most ticklish!" exclaimed Natsu when he heard the announcement. Thinking back to that time, it was out of pure luck when his hand accidentally brushed against that part of her body which elicited a very girly giggle from said woman during their first date.

A feeling of utter embarrassment and anger welled up inside of her as she processed Natsu's little shout. Turning her head in the direction of the idiotic dragon slayer from yesterday, Minerva reminded herself that he was cute and calmed her mind when their eyes locked and he gave her a bright smile. Waiting a few more seconds until the clock ran out, she faced Lucy and smirked. "Your lucky he's in your guild, otherwise I would have wiped you out."

Her blunt comment made Lucy gulp in fear. _'I'll have to remember to thank Natsu later.'_

"**And the five minute time limit has passed! Let's see who will get the win!**"

Sensually licking her lips, Minerva swam towards Natsu and jumped out next to him, surprising the entire stadium and her own team. Lucy was left in a bewildered state as she watched her opponent swim away.

"**It looks like Minerva has eliminated herself! That means Lucy is the winner! Ten points for Fairy Tail A!"**

"What is the miss doing?" cried Sting.

"That was unexpected." commented Rufus.

"Ah well.." sighed Orga.

Only Rogue remained quiet as he wondered what the woman was up to.

Walking over to the surprised fire mage beside her, Minerva gave him a seductive smile as she placed her hand on his chest and slowly slid it up to the back of his neck. Moving her lips inches away from Natsu's ear, she spoke. "Seven o' clock tonight. Crocus Gardens. Don't be late. And don't ever mention my weakness again if you know what's good for you." Planting a light kiss on the corner of his mouth, she let go of him and took her leave.

Blushing at Minerva's approach, Natsu released a sigh of relief from not being beaten to an inch of his life like he imagined. "Can I at least check on my friend?"

"You have thirty seconds." was the cold reply that came from Minerva before she disappeared around the corner.

Natsu quickly ran towards Lucy to check on her with Gray right behind, not wanting to waste a second of his time because somehow, he knew she would be counting.

Erza merely smiled at her friend's antics and followed the two mages to check on Lucy while the members of Sabertooth were even more shocked at what they saw. Slowly regaining his senses, the announcer told everyone the games would start again after a quick ten minute break, which was intended for Fairy Tail to reorganize into one team.

"**The second part of the day, the battle portion, will now be taking place! We have already posted the official match ups.**"

Blue Pegasus vs. Quatro Puppy:

Nichiya is taken down in one hit by Bacchus, making the match two on one. Ichiya gets thrashed around a bit before resorting his most powerful perfume, knocking out Rocker but Bacchus manages to evade the punch. Drinking the rest of his alcohol, the palm user easily dodges all of Ichiya's attempts to land a hit on him before using his seven palm strike to defeat the leader of the Trimens.

Mermaid Heel vs. Lamia Scale:

Kagura and Milliana go up against Lyon and Yuka. The face off ended with only the swords woman and ice-make mage still standing after thirty minutes, resulting in a draw.

Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth:

Natsu stares down Sting while Gajeel glares at Rogue. The twin dragon slayers prepare themselves for the fight until Natsu raises his hands to halt them. "Wait a sec, we give."

"What the hell are you talking about Salamander!" screamed Gajeel at his partner.

"Well, as much as I want to fight, it's not fair for us to beat these guys. Minerva technically gave us ten points so now I'm returning the favor. That way everything is even again." replied Natsu, crossing his arms and nodding at his own form of logic.

"Why would I listen to an idiot like you?"

"Actually, you don't have a choice." and with that Natsu shoved Gajeel into a mine cart that was conveniently located right behind him.

"Ugh.. I'm going to.. urp.. kill you..." mumbled the miserable iron dragon slayer as the cart began moving downhill.

Turning his attention back to the shocked Sting and Rogue, Natsu smirked. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare for a date.

"Not so fast Natsu, we are going to settle this. I aimed to defeat you someday, and that day is today." stated Sting.

"I would be happy to fight you, but not today. Besides, you don't want an infuriated Minerva interrupting our battle looking for me do you?" asked Natsu as he shivered at his own question.

Taking a step back from picturing a scary image of the miss knocking them both out in her frenzy, Sting reluctantly agreed. "Fine. But we will fight soon to finally prove who's stronger."

The fire dragon slayer gave him a thumbs up and a big toothy grin before walking away.

"Natsu! Your giving up on the je- becoming the number one guild in Fiore!?" shouted Makarov.

* * *

"Stop poking me already, geez." said an irritated Natsu.

"Once again, you're the idiot who got us into this mess." replied Minerva. She then took a seat on the side of the bed they had provided as the only piece of furniture in the cell.

"I said I was sorry, it's not like I wanted to cause that much damage."

"Well you did. Now I'm stuck in here for the rest of the night because they think I helped you."

Sitting next to her, Natsu softly whispered, **"**It's not that bad, no one can see us and we're all alone." reaching his arm out to wrap around her waist.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Minerva gave the fire mage an intense glare that made him flinch. "Don't even think about it."

"Your no fun when your mad, you know that?" pointed out Natsu as he laid his head down on the thin material which was supposed to be comfortable.

"Hmph. What a rude thing to say to a lady." answered Minerva, turning her gaze from him to face the stone walls and scooting away.

"But even so, your cute when your angry at me." smirked Natsu as he gave her side a little tickle.

Smiling at his comment and squirming out of his grasp, Minerva could feel all the anger she had for him slowly dissipating. "Quit using that mushy talk while I'm mad at you and get some rest already."

"Okay." Natsu placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, releasing a couple of soft snores after a few moments.

Minerva fought to control her rising rage when she saw that the idiot that had just tried apologizing to her fast asleep. Letting the problem go, she laid next to him and pressed her back into his side for some warmth. "Idiot..." she mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Memories of how they had both ended up in the dungeon under Mercurius began playing in her mind.

**Flashback**

Walking towards the entrance of the Crocus Gardens, Minerva was surprised to see the usually tardy dragon slayer waiting for her. Looking around before spotting the woman he was seeking, Natsu raised his hand to wave at her before showing her a cheerful grin. "Ready to go Minerva? We still have plenty of time before we're supposed to be back at our dorms."

"Natsu, before we go off on another excursion, kiss me like you did when we first met." demanded Minerva.

Raising his eyebrow at her offer, Natsu shrugged and slipped his arm around her waist. He then embraced her body and kissed her with the passion he had felt that day when the dust cleared and her miraculous body appeared in front of him.

Thoroughly enjoying their lip lock, Minerva broke away after a few minutes to compliment him. "Mmmm, well done. Your lucky to have a woman like me."

Sweat dropping at her strange comment, Natsu held her hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I know I am. By the way, you look even more beautiful right now than Erza."

Trying to ignore the anger boiling inside of her, Minerva squeezed Natsu's hand tightly. "Don't ever compare me to other women, especially that Titania. Understand?"

"Aye sir!" replied Natsu immediately after sensing a dark aura surrounding the woman next to him. Relaxing a little after seeing Minerva take a deep breath, he playfully poked her stomach. "Hey, how about we go and explore the King's castle?"

"Yes, two mages sneaking into the most guarded building in all of Fiore, what could go wrong?" answered Minerva in a sarcastic tone.

"We could always find out, let's go!" before Minerva could protest, the energetic fire mage bounded off in the direction of the castle, dragging her along with him.

"Here we are, now how do we get in?" wondered Natsu as he stopped in front of the large wooden doors that lead into the castle.

"We don't. Now how about I take the lead so we can actually do something that won't get us executed?" cooed Minerva, dispelling the magic that had kept her afloat and pressing her breasts on Natsu's back while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ignoring Minerva, Natsu smiled at the idea that formed in his head. "I've got it! Stand back," added the embarrassed Salamander, prying the woman's hands off of him. Getting in his fighting stance, Natsu charged at the door with his fist held high before igniting it with fire and swinging it down. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Knowing there was no way she could stop Natsu in time, Minerva closed her eyes and crossed her arms with a tick forming on her forehead. Seconds later a loud crash was heard, footsteps rushing to the scene, and a pained cry from the poor Fairy as he was tackled to the ground by a whole squadron of Rune Knights.

"You two! Your under arrest for threatening the safety of his majes-" but the soldier never got to finish his sentence because Minerva gave him a death glare strong enough to freeze hell.

"I know." Making her way over to Natsu, who was on his knees being restrained, the livid Sabertooth mage stretched back her leg and kicked him so hard that he flew like a bullet straight into the side of the castle, easily knocking down three stone walls.

"There. Now you can arrest me." stated Minerva, holding her hands out to the shaking knight that was speaking earlier.

**End Flashback**

Slowly opening her eyes, Minerva began to focus on her unfamiliar surroundings. She was in some solid cell with only a barred window on one side and a steel door on the other. The sky outside was still dark so she assumed that it must still be early morning. It was only when she tried to get up that she felt something holding onto her right breast. Looking down, Minerva followed the hand back to it's owner and sighed until she realized that they weren't even close to that stage yet. Frowning, she was about to pull his hand off until he began shifting his body and unconsciously squeezed her breast. Quickly covering her mouth to suppress a moan, she balled her other hand into a fist and punched the sleeping figure in the face.

Falling off the mattress and swiftly jumping back to his feet, Natsu held his cheek as he scanned the area with his half-lidded eyes. "The hell was that? You want to fight Gray?" he grumbled before falling back onto the bed and resuming his slumber.

"You are definitely a strange one Dragneel. But try that again even in your dreams and you'll regret it." whispered Minerva before she snuggled back to her spot beside the resting Salamander and rejoined him in blissful sleep.

* * *

As they both walked out of the large castle holding hands, Natsu cheered enthusiastically. "We're finally out of that creepy dungeon! Now we can spend time together the right way."

"We only have a day left before the games end and everyone goes home to their guild." stated Minerva.

"Oh... right." The dragon slayer then put on his thinking face and tried to figure out a way to be with Minerva despite the large distance separating their guilds. Looking up with a serious expression, he gazed into the raven haired beauty's eyes. "There's only three options for us. One, you fake your own death. Two, quit Sabertooth and join Fairy Tail. Or three... let's just say our guilds couldn't keep us apart if I got you pregnant."

Raising an eyebrow at his ridiculous conclusions, Minerva spoke, "One, that's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. Two, nice try. And three, touch me without my permission like you did last night and my next question will be 'where would you like your ashes spread?'"

Natsu was about to give up until something she said caught his attention. "Wait, what did I do last night?"

Desperately fighting back her blush, Minerva struggled to find an excuse while the memory of Natsu grabbing her breast resurfaced in her head. "N-Nothing. Mention it again and I'll kill you."

"Sorry, are you alright Minerva? Your face is turning red." asked Natsu, holding her closer and trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Placing her hands on her cheeks and taking in some deep breaths, Minerva tried to regain control over her dirty mind. Suddenly, a strange craving for Natsu's touch caused her to close her eyes. After a couple minutes of Natsu worrying about her and Minerva resisting her overactive hormones, she opened her eyes to stare into his. "You know what? That third choice doesn't sound so bad now." she whispered, her voice full of lust.

As Minerva forcefully dragged him by his feet towards the Sabertooth lodging, Natsu was clawing the ground and pleading for her to rethink what she was doing. "M-Minerva, you know I was only j-joking about that right?"

"Well I'm not. Let's see just how hot and fiery you can get in bed Salamander..."

"No baby dragon slayer! No baby dragon slayer!"

So much for not being at that stage...

* * *

**The End. Sorry for only three chapters, but I'm going to wait and see if the manga gives any background information on Minerva and/or reveals what kind of magic she uses. If they do, then I might make another NatsuxMinerva fic (or NaVa if you like the cute name combos). On a different note, I tried making the game portion part more original, but the scenes between Gray and Juvia were so hilarious that I had to put it in. I also tweaked the battles a bit more to my liking and wanted to write out the fight between Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale but that might have been a bit off topic since the focus was mainly Natsu and Minerva. Hopefully I showed Natsu caring for Lucy enough so he doesn't seem like a jerk for staying with Minerva. And that's pretty much all I have to say, except read and review please!**


End file.
